


Coffee Shop Love

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Edgar Allan Poe References, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Twelfth Night - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Billy's never fallen in love before. But there's something magical about coffee shops and cute boys who sit there reading Shakespeare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Harringrove cuteness that came to mind when I saw some pictures of Joe and Dacre. Enjoy.

COFFEE SHOP LOVE

 

I met him in a coffee shop, a few towns over from Hawkins, Indiana. Somehow I knew that this boy would become an important part of my life; I knew it from the way he looked at me. Those big, black-rimmed glasses didn’t matter- I could still make out his big, brown doe-eyes, blinking from under those thick dark lashes. He immediately looked down into his book when he saw me watching, a burnt blush on his pretty face. ‘Twelfth Night Or What You Will’ was written on the cover, in fine, gold script. I should’ve known it at the time, but, I’ve never been popular for my brains. This boy had me wrapped around his little finger from the moment our eyes met. 

“If music be the food of love, play on.” I heard myself say smoothly, finally mustering up enough courage to approach him and take up residence on the opposite side of the table. He glances up fast, startled, a blue ink pen clenched casually between his teeth, his pink lips slightly parted. He’s the most adorable nerd I’ve ever seen; those pretty eyes, the huge glasses and that gorgeous chestnut hair? Jesus, this boy was an angel. 

“Then don’t give me excess of it because my appetite may sicken, and so die.” He responds with a small smile and his voice is just as soft and pretty as his face. I find myself blushing profusely now because I felt stupid- I’d only just remembered the one line from Twelfth Night. Still, I was smart enough to know that his words spoke of heartbreak and rejection. Much like the jilted Orsino. So, like the perfect gentleman, I decide to go all Allan Poe on his ass. 

“Does the telltale heart already beat soft in its grave?” 

It’s a gross misuse of Poe’s actual literary masterpiece but the adorable nerd gets it anyway. He chuckles softly, pulling the pen out of his mouth. 

“Close, but I’m afraid not. Even if it were to die of heartbreak, my brain is much too invested in the treacheries of love. I’ll fall into it again.” 

My own telltale heart clenches in my chest and I can feel a brilliant smile dawning on my face. 

“My name’s Billy. Billy Hargrove.” 

“Steve Harrington.” The boy replies with a shy smile and a twinkle in his eyes. 

 

Early morning trips to the coffee shop; what wonders they truly were.


	2. Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This coffee shop could be the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about these cute boys. It feels good to write something cute especially with Harringrove. Hope you guys enjoy.

RAINBOWS

 

"I didn't think I'd see you again." 

His voice is just as beautiful as I remembered. He's wearing a soft, white shirt with long, fluffy sleeves and a pretty, high-waisted blue jeans. His brunette locks are styled in that perfect way again, Fibonacci curve at the front. His nerdy glasses are on the table next to his coffee and he's just placing a pink bookmark in 'Twelfth Night Or What You Will', pretty pale fingers playing with a folded page, smoothing it out nervously. He's positively adorable.

"Well, I can't say the feeling is mutual. I knew you'd be here." I reply, feeling a bit cocksure as he blushes a beautiful cotton pink. He bites his lip until it blooms a gorgeous deep red. His hazel doe-eyes are blinking up at me, all innocent and sweet. Hopeful. I've never had someone look at me like that before. It makes me feel light and peaceful inside. We sit in a comfortable silence for at least five minutes until he- beautiful Steve Harrington- speaks up in a shy voice, looking incredibly sheepish.

"I wish talking to you were easy. I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I'll say something stupid and make you go away." 

I want to reach across the table to kiss him but just then, we both look outside the glass window of the coffee shop and see a bright rainbow tossing itself happily across the clear blue sky, sparkling droplets of rain catching on the outside glass. I smile and hold his hand over Shakespeare sitting there quietly on the table. 

"You could never say something to make me go away that easily."

His dark brows furrow in slight curiosity.

"How can you know that?" 

I brush my thumb gently over his knuckles and grin as his little fingers tighten around mine. 

"Because now, anytime I hear your voice, I'll think of that rainbow."

Coffee shops with pretty boys reading Shakespeare were wondrous enough. 

Coffee shops with pretty boys and a brilliant rainbow just outside in the sky? 

Absolutely magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow on Tumblr for more Harringrove content. 
> 
> https://hainethehero.tumblr.com


	3. Cotton Candy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnivals were just as magical as coffee shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cute stuff is taking overrrrr! Help! :3

Cotton Candy Kisses 

 

I was probably way out of depth when I asked Steve out to the fair. But to be honest, it seemed the right thing to do. We'd been talking for the past three weeks at that same old coffee shop and it felt like the right time to ask him out. He looked at me with those sparkly, puppy-dog eyes and nodded his head eagerly. I was more than friggin thrilled- I was ecstatic. 

Steve told me that he was from Hawkins, a small, obscure town with more personality than it had people. But it was nice and quiet and Steve liked his life there. I learned that he'd just broken up with a girl; Nancy Wheeler, who'd broken his heart when she hooked up with another boy from school, Jonathan Byers. And though it seemed incredibly selfish of me to rejoice in the poor thing's heartbreak, I found myself feeling extremely lucky to have met the boy at such a right time. I'd never dare prey on his vulnerability but I could be there for him; help him forget about his bleeding heart. 

Which is exactly why we were currently strolling through the carnival that came to town every year; the flashing lights making Steve's eyes sparkle brightly as he took it all in with a huge smile on his pretty face. He's got on tight, black jeans and a white t-shirt with a sleeveless jean jacket over it. He looks perfect and preppy with those big glasses on. I feel his hands grab mine, pulling me excitedly towards the cotton candy- like a little kid. I could feel my heart soar as he turned to look at me, a raised brow silently asking if I wanted one. 

"Nope. I'm good. But for you... how about the pink one?" I ask him smoothly, my lips not that far from his ear. I can feel him shiver but he shakes it off and nods eagerly. I quickly take out my wallet and pay for the thing before he does- his perfect gentleman. I can see the darkened blush on his face even under the flashing lights of the carnival as he takes the cotton candy from the vendor. She's smiling at us like she knows something and I can't even be mad at her. I can feel it too-

I'm absolutely, head-over-heels, in love with this boy.

He holds the cotton candy between us as we walk a little bit further into the carnival. There are jugglers and clowns, magicians and mimes all around, wowing the crowds but all I see is him. All I'm amazed by... is him. He plucks the soft, pink fluff from the stick and places it in his mouth, once again, grinning at me like a little kid. It feels like the movies as I notice some of it stuck to his lips. What irony! I grin to myself thinking, if Orsino were here, perhaps he'd bask happily in the obvious tension between us. And he'd say his famous line-

"If music be the food of love, play on." I whisper to him before taking his pretty lips, my tongue sliding across the sugary sweetness stuck on them. He makes a little happy squeak in his throat and kisses back timidly. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close, revelling in the warmth of his body. I can feel his arms coming up around my middle, holding me there, steady. I finally run my fingers through his pretty chestnut hair, messing it up but he doesn't seem to mind. One of his feet pops up, like those girls in the movies when they have their first kiss and I can't help but think of him as a pretty princess. It's just too perfect- and so magical. 

When we pull apart, he blushes hard and I feel accomplished for having rendered him speechless. I hold his hand in mine as we walk towards the grand show with the lions and the elephants and the trapeze and all that amazing stuff. 

Carnivals were just as magical as coffee shops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying these little heart shaped fics. Feel free to let me know if you want more of this stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot. But who knows? I might make it into a beautiful story. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr for the picture that inspired this story. 
> 
> https://hainethehero.tumblr.com


End file.
